warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Creepy World of Darkness
Prolouge A beautiful cream colored she-cat stepped out of the bushes near RainClan territory. Her starry pelt swayed as the wind grew stronger. The familiar scent of her daughter drifted into her nostrils. "Silversong." she breathed. Willowcreek glanced at RainClan's camp. She missed her birth Clan. "Silversong." she whispered again. At this time, a handsome tabby tom appeared suddenly. "You miss her, don't you?" he whispered into Willowcreek's ear. The cream she-cat jumped. The tom, her mate, startled her. She took in his scent. "I have a prophecy to send to our daughter." Willowcreek looked over at her mate. "Behind you, it seems like darkness, but really, there are shadows lurking from the past." Willowcreek looked back at RainClan. "Silversong has to be careful. Those rouges are dangers, and she's not ready to join the ranks of StarClan, she has much ahead of her. Willowcreek stands up and leaves her birth Clan. Her mate follows her. Chapter 1 Silversong threw her paw into the water, and sent the fish flying. The fish she was stalking was now next to her in a pile of fish. "Fish, can't get enough of them." she whispered to herself. The wind blew harder. Silversong could sent a cat's scent. Her thick silver pelt bristled. The silver she-cat tasted the air again. This time, though, she stopped bristling. Silversong reconized the scent. It was Beeflight. Silversong looked around for the fellow RainClan warrior. The golden tabby she-cat emerged from behind a bush. "We couldn't find any prey, Silversong, just this thin water vole." reported Beeflight. She pushed a scrawny vole towards Silversong. "Why don't we just hunt fish. There are plenty of fish in the stream. A bush shook. This time, Ivysoul popped out. "I heard what you she-cats were talking about." he mumbled. " Why don't we go to... half broken bridge. There are a lot of fish swimming over there." "How would you know?" snapped Silversong barring her teeth. "Isn't that DawnClan's territory?" Ivysoul stood wide-eyed. "Y-yeah, b-but-" "No buts about it! Come on, I won't allow my patrol going anywhere near DawnClan borders." Silversong grabbed a fish from the pile with her jaws. The creature was slimmy, but it smelled deliciouse. "Beeflight, Ivysoul, take as many fish as you can. We'll come back if you can't take the whole pile." ordered Silversong through a mouthful of slimmy fish. The hunting patrol headed towards camp. They crossed the stepping stones to get to camp. The water's waves were really strong considering the wind was blowing hard. They had fish, so they didn't want to drop their prey in the water. Their triangular camp was glowing with life. Cats everywhere. Silversong headed towards the fresh-kill pile. Dropping her fish. Beeflight and Ivysoul came next. Two more fish where left near the stream. "Ivysoul, would you mind collecting the two last fish?" she asked. Ivysoul shook his head. He then trotted off to collect the last two fish. Beeflight set down her scrawny water vole. "Troutpaw!" called Silversong. A spotted gray apprentice came up to Silversong. "Yes, Silversong?" asked the spotted gray tom. "Would you mind taking some prey to the elders?" Troutpaw instantly collected as much fish he could and went over to a dense bramble thicket. The elders den. Silversong took notice that the fresh-kill pile was only full of fish. It was leaf-fall. RainClan was stocking up. But all the cats in the Clan were fat. They were all well fed. Even Silversong herself. Just then, Ivysoul came rushing in. A small brown tabby kit dangled in his jaws. "Ivysoul, what are you doing?!" yowled Silversong. Almost all the cats stopped what they were doing, and looked over at Ivysoul. His amber eyes stared into Silversong's furiouse pale blue eyes. "What is going on here?" growled a voice from behind Silversong. The silver she-cat turned and saw a gray tom with darker flecks. "Ashstar, Ivysoul brought a kit to camp." she turned to Ivysoul whom was shaking. "And it doesn't smell like RainClan." she barred her teeth at Ivysoul. The kit coughed and mewed. It was obviously hungry. "Well don't just stand there! Take the kit to a nursing queen!" ordered Ashstar. Ivysoul scooted towards the nursery. Chapter 2 Category:Fanfiction